For reference purposes, applicants define "eyeglasses" as including "lenses", a "bow" for supporting the lenses and having a "nose bridge" centrally thereof, and "temples" which are rotatively supported by the bow and comprise side supports for the eyeglasses passing on each side of the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,345, No. 5,260,726 and No. 4,976,532 relate to the hangers for hanging eyeglasses such that they are horizontal, i.e., as they appear when worn. Plural hangers with eyeglasses are commonly mounted on a cantilever-supported display rod, the hangers having an opening shaped jointly with the rod to impart the horizontal disposition to the eyeglasses.
The manner of hanging of eyeglasses in the referenced patents is seen by applicants to have the disadvantage of the hanger being attached to the nose bridge and preventing the potential purchaser from viewing the eyeglasses, either on the display rod or removed and worn, without also viewing the obtrusion of the hanger.
A primary object of the parent application, above-referenced, was to provide improved hangers for eyeglasses and, more particularly, to provide a hanger for eyeglasses which permits a potential purchaser to fully view the bow of the eyeglasses without also viewing the hanger.
In a first aspect, eyeglasses of the parent application are inclusive of a bow supporting lenses aside a nose bridge thereof, the bow defining first and second temple supports at first and second ends thereof, and first and second temples joined respectively with the first and second temple supports and a hanger secured with the eyeglasses and hanging the eyeglasses with the first and second temple supports in vertical alignment. The combination further includes a hanger support rod, the hanger defining an opening therethrough, the hanger support rod being resident in the hanger opening.
In a second aspect, eyeglasses of the parent application are inclusive of a bow supporting lenses aside a nose bridge thereof, the bow defining first and second temple supports at first and second ends thereof, and first and second temples joined respectively with the first and second temple supports and are combined with a hanger secured with the eyeglasses at the location of joinder of the first temple and the first temple support.
In a first hanger aspect, the parent application provides a hanger comprised of a one-piece molded plastic body comprising a display portion having an opening therethrough for receipt of a display rod and a tail depending from said display portion, the tail having first, second and third successive segments and hinge parts between the first and second segments and between the second and third segments.
In a second hanger aspect, the parent application provides a hanger comprised of a one-piece molded plastic body comprising a display portion having an opening therethrough for receipt of a display rod and a tail depending from the display portion, the tail having first and second successive segments, the first segment having an opening therethrough, the second segment having a reduced thickness portion pierceable to define an opening on assembly of the hanger with an article to be hung thereby.